familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ukrainian Americans
| popplace = New York City Metropolitan Area, Rust Belt and Midwest (Pennsylvania, Ohio, Michigan, Illinois, Minnesota & North Dakota), Greater Los Angeles Area, Alaska, Washington | langs = American English, Ukrainian, Russian | rels = Predominantly Ukrainian Orthodox and Ukrainian Greek Catholic with Protestant, and Jewish minorities | related = Ukrainians, Ukrainian Canadians, British Ukrainians, Ukrainian Australians, Rusyn Americans, Russian Americans, Belarusian Americans, other Slavic peoples especially East Slavs }} Ukrainian Americans ( ) are Americans who are of Ukrainian ancestry. According to U.S. census estimates, in 2006 there were 961,113 Americans of Ukrainian descent representing 0.33% of the American population. The Ukrainian population of the United States is thus the second largest outside the former Eastern Bloc; only Canada has a larger Ukrainian community under this definition. According to the 2000 U.S. census, the metropolitan areas with the largest numbers of Ukrainian Americans are: New York City with 160,000; Philadelphia with 60,000; Chicago with 46,000; Los Angeles with 34,000; Detroit with 33,000; Cleveland with 26,000; and Indianapolis with 19,000. History of Ukrainian Americans, as percentage of the population, according to the 2000 census.]] , including Brighton Beach in Brooklyn, New York and Fair Lawn in Bergen County, New Jersey, is home to by far the largest Ukrainian population in the United States. ]] The first Ukrainian immigrant to America, Ivan Bohdan, sailed with John Smith to the Jamestown colony in 1607. Bohdan met captain Smith during the time when the latter had fought the Turks, was captured, and escaped captivity by fleeing through Ukraine, Romania, Hungary, and other countries.The Ukrainians in America: 1608-1975. (1976). Compiled and Edited by Vladimir Wertsman. New York: Oceana Publications. Large scale Ukrainian immigration to America did not begin, however, until the 1880s.Paul Robert Magocsi. (1996). A History of Ukraine. Toronto: University of Toronto Press. From 1955 to 1965, St. Andrew Memorial Church in South Bound Brook, New Jersey was constructed as a memorial honoring victims of the Holodomor. The largest wave of Ukrainians came in the early 1990s, after the fall of the Soviet Union. A large number those emigrating from Ukraine after the fall of the Soviet Union were Jewish and Protestant. Many Ukrainians of the newest immigration wave migrated to large cities and regional centers, creating ethnic enclaves. In addition, many Ukrainian Americans have come by way of Canada, which has a larger Ukrainian presence. Ukrainian Americans living in Northern New Jersey and the remainder of the Northeastern United States have long been politically vocal about Ukrainian affairs, often traveling to Washington, D.C. to express their concerns. On September 21, 2015, in Bloomingdale, near Chicago, the first North American monument to the "Heavenly Hundred" was solemnly unveiled. Demographics , Manhattan, New York City.]] in South Bound Brook, New Jersey was constructed as a memorial honoring victims of the Holodomor and serves as the headquarters of the Ukrainian Orthodox Church of the USA.]] As of the 2000 U.S. Census, there were 892,922 Americans of full or partial Ukrainian descent. The New York City Metropolitan Area contains by far the largest Ukrainian community in the United States, receiving the highest legal permanent resident Ukrainian immigrant population. The American states with the largest Ukrainian populations are as follows: The total number of people born in Ukraine is more than 275,155 inhabitants. Ukrainian-born population Ukrainian-born population in the US since 2010: U.S. communities with high percentages of people of Ukrainian ancestry The top 20 U.S. communities with the highest percentage of people claiming Ukrainian ancestry are: # Cass Township, Pennsylvania (Schuylkill County, Pennsylvania) 14.30% # Belfield, North Dakota 13.60% # Gulich Township, Pennsylvania 12.70% # Gilberton, Pennsylvania 12.40% # Wilton, North Dakota 10.30% # Lumberland, New York 9.90% # Saint Clair, Pennsylvania 8.80% # Soap Lake, Washington 8.10% # Frackville, Pennsylvania 7.60% # Olyphant, Pennsylvania and Norwegian Township, Pennsylvania 7.00% # Houtzdale, Pennsylvania 6.90% # Harmony Township, Pennsylvania (Beaver County, Pennsylvania) and Kerhonkson, New York 6.70% # Baden, Pennsylvania and McAdoo, Pennsylvania 5.90% # Branch Township, Pennsylvania and Postville, Iowa 5.70% # Woodward Township, Pennsylvania (Clearfield County, Pennsylvania) and Northampton, Pennsylvania 5.60% # Warren, New York and Independence, Ohio 5.50% # West Leechburg, Pennsylvania 5.40% # Ambridge, Pennsylvania, Mount Carmel Township, Pennsylvania, and Parma, Ohio 5.30% # Ford City, Pennsylvania 5.20% # Bigler Township, Pennsylvania and Kline Township, Pennsylvania 5.10% # Mayfield Heights, Ohio 3.4% U.S. communities with the highest percentage of residents born in Ukraine Top 20 U.S. communities with the highest percentage of residents born in Ukraine are: # Delta Junction, AK 16.4% # Deltana, AK 8.4% # West Hollywood, CA 7.8% # Lumberland, NY 6.3% # Moses Lake North, WA 6.0% # Soap Lake, WA 6.0% # Postville, IA 5.9% # Webster, NY 4.8% # Peaceful Valley, WA 4.8% # Pikesville, MD 4.5% # Kerhonkson, NY 3.9% # North Highlands, CA 3.6% # Rancho Cordova, CA 3.3% # Flying Hills, PA 3.2% # Waverly, NE 3.2% # Fair Lawn, NJ 3.1% # Buffalo Grove, IL 2.8% # Feasterville-Trevose, PA 2.6% # Smallwood, NY 2.5% # Solvay, NY 2.5% # North Port, FL 2.4% Notable people See also * European Americans * Hyphenated American * The Ukrainian Museum (New York City) * Ukrainian American Veterans * Ukrainian Americans in New York City * Ukrainian Americans in Los Angeles * Ukrainian Australians * Ukrainian Canadians * Ukrainian Catholic Archeparchy of Philadelphia * Ukrainian Congress Committee of America * Ukrainian Orthodox Church of the USA References Sources * * Further reading * Alex Lushnycky, Ukrainians of Greater Philadelphia (2007), * Myron B. Kuropas, Ukrainians of Chicagoland (2006), * Nancy Karen Wichar, Ukrainians of Metropolitan Detroit (2010), External links * Ukrainian diaspora in Canada and USA * Ukrainian Chicago * Ukrainian American Archives & Museum of Detroit. * Ukrainian American Heritage Days festival Category:American people of Ukrainian descent Category:European-American society American Category:Ukrainian American